Markiplier
Markiplier is a YouTuber who does lets plays, and has also featured on livestreams with PewDiePie and a guest on the BroKenPodcast. Mark is well known as a gamer but since he started way later than PewDiePie and currently as of 18/9/15 has over 9,500,000+ subscribers. His real name is Mark Edward Fischbach. Mark and Toby Turner have played Happy Wheels together just like Pewds. Wade and Yamimash both see Mark as a new PewDiePie and sort of his rival in the gaming world even though having a late start. Personality Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on YouTube. He overreacts in all of his videos. While some, such as Pewdiepie, play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, and others such as ChaoticMonki, who plays with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, Mark plays with a mixture of both. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks. He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward, often chair-related violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy, he often panics, giving his trademark (no pun intended) screams and fleeing towards the nearest available closet. Upon the departing/escape from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derision towards the game's antagonist. After violent confrontations, he would describe himself as "a timid hearted man". However, on games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, or any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into a fit of rage. He is often very fired up while playing such games. Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising especially creative or innovative features, especially physics. He's willing to play a game through to it's end despite any faults it may have, even particularly bad ones, showing his appreciation for all games. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what it did and didn't do well, as well as giving the developer advice as to how to make the game better. Mark has a special place in his heart for his fans and he has shown it numerous times during vlogs and milestone videos. He had been going through a rough patch in his life before he started doing YouTube and making people laugh and posting videos of him playing games was the thing that kept him going. It still keeps him going today, actually. In every milestone video Mark has shown his appreciation of love for his fans, saying that he would be nowhere without them and he believes that every single one of them have the potential to change the world. Mark often says that he believes that with the right person leading the community, they can do amazing things and do so much good in the world, they just need to to be pushed in the right direction. In his 3 Million Subscriber Milestone video you can see the love and support he gives his fans and how he wants the best for all of them, with them wanting the same thing for him. The community they share is known for being one of the most positive fanbases on YouTube, possibly the Internet for that matter. Most fanbases like PewDiePie tend to be more "wild" than Mark's, but the community on Mark's channel is living proof that if all the fans can share the same common goal, they can become a group that literally do anything they can put their minds to, and Mark is determined to make sure that that opportunity doesn't go to waste. Category:Gamer Category:Allies Category:Possible Bro Category:Protagonist